Spider in Vegas
by SoapBox Bill
Summary: Our hero is heart broken as MJ has dumped him and has flown off to Vegas to try and forget about her. But the Parker luck strikes in the oddest of ways as Peter wakes in the morning with the mother of all hangovers, a wedding ring on his finger and a woman sharing his bed. Now Peter must come to grips with being married to one of the most desired female Avengers around.


**A/n Ok so I know it has been a long time and I said I would be devoting more time to my Spectacular and Harry Potter stories, but a lot of things have been going on in my life and some of you may know some of it. My mom passed away a few months ago due to her cancer she spent the nearly 2 years prior fighting. It has been tough for me and my whole family. She was a major inspiration to me and I have been finding it hard to write those stories now that she is gone. There is a bit of good news, I got a new job in my field working at my local news station! This is a big break for me and while I will be working a few less hours than at my old job the experience really is what matters to me.**

 **Now this story was inspired by a few different sources. Firstly the Harry Potter Emerald Flight series which started with the Vegas Wedding Challenge which I will be adapting here. As tempted as I was to use Supergirl just as in Emerald I decided against it. However that lead me to the question of who? Who could Peter meet in Vegas and get married to in a drunken whirlwind romance? Ms. Marvel? Naw she doesn't seem the type and being a recovering alcoholic means she wouldn't be prone to getting drunk like that. Black Cat? No her on again off again relationship doesn't seem to go in with this setting. Spider-woman? I usually have her as a sister or surrogate sister role when I am dealing with a youngish Peter. Then I decided on a pairing that I haven't seen outside of the oneshots like Web of Love, Women of the Web, Everybody Loves Spidey, and Caught in the Web. Get ready because this is going to be a ride.**

A pounding headache is not a fun thing. A pounding headache when you have super spider awareness is a really not good thing. Twenty-five year old Peter Parker aka Spider-man didn't even want to open his eyes with a headache this bad. The drumming and thumping in his head made him wish he never decided to come to Vegas. The sheer amount of alcohol required to get him drunk let alone this hung over must have been astounding. The thing was he couldn't remember a single part of the last night so it must have been even more.

He came to Vegas as a vacation to get away from his troubles. After MJ broke up with him again he had been so moppy that his mentor Tony Stark put him on his private plane sent him to Vegas with a couple thousand dollars and told him to "Blow off some steam, hit the tables, see a show, get totally wasted." Ironic coming from the recovering alcoholic Iron Avenger. It seemed like the perfect time, Norman Osborn was in jail, there weren't any cosmic threats to the planet, and New York was so well protected for the next few days what with almost all the Avengers being there, he could afford to take some time off.

Yup Peter was more then happy to just sleep off this hangover and spend the rest of his vacation relaxing by the pool. However as his slight healing factor started kicking in more he began to notice a few things. First there was a something on his chest, a warm something, a warm something that had a definite female shape. 'Oh crap' He thought 'I can't believe I hooked up with some girl in Vegas.' Then he noticed something else, a small sensation on the third finger of his left hand. Almost as if something hard and narrow was wrapped around the finger. Forcing his eyes open he was able to indeed see that there was a ring on his finger. As he slowly turned his gaze to the woman sharing a bed with him he hoped that he wouldn't see the ring's partner. His eyes moved to her and he first saw her left hand on his chest had a ring on it as well. The partner to the one he was wearing.

These were not any rings, no these were his parent's wedding rings. Originally he had them because he was going to propose to MJ right before she dumped him. After an incident with Otto Octavius she called it quits saying that she could not handle dating a superhero. But Tony shunted him onto a plane while he still had the rings in his pocket. He could not see the face of the woman who was content to sleep with her head resting on his chest but he could tell she had short dark brown hair that went just to her shoulders. Peter turned his head to look at the other side of the bed and saw on the nightstand a framed photo. A photo of him in what seemed like a cheap tux, an elvis impersonator holding a bible, and the very woman using him as a teddy-bear dressed in white. His eyes went wide when he realized who it was.

Janet van Dyne, the Wasp. Somehow he ended up marrying a fellow Avenger. Sure he knew her but they never really interacted a whole lot socially, it was always during some big crisis. Tony, Logan, Jessica, Carol, and Natasha, were the teammates he was closer to; Tony being his scientific mentor and fellow inventor, Logan something of an gruff uncle, and Jessica aka Spider-woman had taken him in as a surrogate younger brother, and what with Carol being her best friend they eventually became close. Hell the last he heard Janet was in a relationship with Hank Pym, though that was before the Civil War so that may have changed.

"Mmmmhmmm" Janet murmured as she began to stir. "Good morning handsome." She said with a smile looking up at Peter.

"Hehehe" Peter laughed nervously. "Good morning Janet, um I have a few questions about what happened last night."

She groaned getting off of him stretching and moving off the bed, his eyes glued to her well shaped rear as she walked towards the bathroom. "How about we talk over breakfast." she called out as she returned wrapped in a bathrobe. "Here is some water and aspirin, I am going to take mine to get rid of this headache, then we shower and will talk over coffee and waffles hows that sound?" Her tone mysteriously upbeat and happy.

"Um sure that sounds good." He stammered before knocking back the aspirin and washing it down with the whole glass of water.

"You are more then welcome to join me if you want." She smirked playfully then giggling at his expression before slipping back into the bathroom and turning on the shower. As the hot steamy water rinsed down her body Janet thought of her own reasons for being in Vegas, and they were not too dissimilar to Peter's.

Her relationship with Dr. Hank Pym had turned sour. If she were totally honest it had been going sour for quite some time. They had first met when she was a seventeen year old undergrad and he was the handsome young professor she met in her first year. It started out as a crush but eventually they did grow closer as he helped tutor her for her intro physics class. However Hank always seemed totally oblivious to her flirting and was consumed by his work. Even after they became Ant-man and Wasp they still were not closser. Sure they were friends and she did know him better than anyone else but if someone asked Hank what he thought of her his response would be polite and positive but totally lacking in passion. At least that's how it was. After she left him Hank became obsessive and turned into a very different man. As time passed she felt like the man she had known had disappeared becoming an altogether new and scary man, the Yellow-Jacket.

On more than one occasion Hank blew her off just to spend more time in the lab with his experiments and his ants. It was during the Civil War that the rift between them really grew. Hank was very pro-registration but Janet didn't know what to think about it. She didn't understand the whole issue but didn't like seeing her friends fighting. It was during that time when she was helping her best friend, Carol aka Ms. Marvel hunt down the very man she had just been sharing a bed with that she fully understood why some were against registration.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Just come along quietly Spider-man and I won't have to hurt you. All you need to do is register." Ms. Marvel said sternly giving the arachnid hero a chance to turn himself in.

"If you think I can do anything quietly Ms. M then you don't know me at all." Spider-man quipped swinging around a corner.

"Don't make this harder on yourself Spider. I know you are smart, I know you are a good hero, can't you see the benefits? Young heroes can get help, training, guidance that they need." Carol tried to reason with him even as she was trying her best to land a devastating punch. Janet just hung back unsure of herself.

"And if you can't see the risks then you are a step back for all those women going against the usual dumb blonde stereotype." The wallcrawler retorted his voice going from playful to serious. "You know the kind of psychos I deal with Carol. Think about how much they hate me and what they would do just to hurt me. I have already lost too many people, people have died because somehow someone found out my secret identity. And now you are asking me to give out my name and face to every two bit crook with a grudge? To put my friends and family at risk? To make them targets? I got just one word for you Missy." He said before slipping around a corner.

Carol went after him at full speed taking the corner faster then she even had only to be close lined by a strand of super strong webbing.

"Never." Came the web-head's fishing word as Carol fell to the ground, he himself disappearing down the alleyway

Janet came back up to full size and rushed to her friend. "Carol are you OK? Should we go after him?"

"I'm fine, just let him go." Carol said dusting herself off. "As much as I hate to admit it Spider-man is right about one thing. Registration does put a lot of innocent people at risk making them targets."

"Why?" Janet began to sob quietly. "Why do we have to fight each other like this?"

"I don't know Jan, I just don't know." Ms. Marvel replied as the two slowly flew back to their HQ, sure that they would get an earful from Tony and Hank about failing to capture Spider-man.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

As it turned out the entire Civil War had been orchestrated by the Skrulls who had captured and impersonated Tony Stark as well as several key members of the government in an attempt to make the planet more susceptible to an invasion. The plan was foiled but still some rifts remained and Hank was still for registration even when the risks were put out right in front of him. This did not sit well with Janet who kept thinking about what Spider-man had said over and over. People being put at risk and their families being targeted, and possibly being turned into weapons was unacceptable. Maybe something similar to the Xavier school would work but not a government program that would turn people into weapons.

As she turned the shower off grabbed a towel and a bathrobe she strutted out into the main part of the room. When she got there she found Peter sitting looking around the incredibly spacious room. "Yeah they comped you this luxury suite trying to get you off of the blackjack table. You made a real killing down in the casino." She said nodding to a steel suitcase. "Bathroom is all yours I am going to get dressed, hopefully my own suitcase is around here somewhere."

She was right about the room it was in a word luxurious. The king sized bed along with a large seating area, big screen TV, fully stocked bar, this was a room to party in not just to sleep in. As Peter went into the bathroom he found it to be similarly decked out with a shower, 2 sinks and a jacuzzi tub that could fit twelve people by the looks of it. The shower still had plenty of steaming hot water and though he tried his best Peter could not remember a thing about the pervious night.

Coming out he found Janet already dressed in a light blue sundress with white flats and golden hoop earrings, the wedding ring still on her left hand. The outfit itself was fairly plain but she still looked amazing in it and radiated this bright happiness that he had been lacking lately. Seeing that he was looking at her made Janet smile a little brighter and made her aura even more bright. Shyly Peter turned around and pulled some clothes out of his own suitcase, a short sleeved magenta collared shirt, blue jean and his sneakers, plain but still good looking.

Janet looped an arm around his and the two headed down to the restaurant for breakfast, all the while Peter thinking 'what the hell happened last night?'

Part 2 Explanation and Waffles

They sat in a private little corner booth so they could talk without being overheard, coffee was served quickly and both were about halfway through their first cup before the talking started.

"Sooo." Peter nervously started unsure what to ask first. "You said I made a killing at the casino?"

"Yup." Came Janet's happy reply. "To the tune of 1.2 million in fact." Peter's eyes went wide that was more money then he has ever had his whole life. "But that's not what you really wanted to ask me about right?"

"Yeah um I honestly don't know where I should start." Peter tried to organize his thoughts.

"That's ok I am sure this is really strange. Maybe I should just explain why I was in Vegas and we can go from there?" she asked and Peter gave her a nod to continue. "Well after the Civil War me and Hank had a falling out, for the past few months I have been more focused on my fashion lines then on being a hero. That's actually the main reason I was in Vegas, I was just finishing up a fashion show and we met in the casino bar."

She took a deep breath and a sip of her latte. "We talked for a bit, and shared a few drinks. You actually are quite charming, a lot of the lady Avengers talk about what a great guy you are."

"Really? I thought they all thought I was annoying?" Peter said taken aback that some of the most beautiful women including the one sitting opposite of him.

"Oh they definitely think you can be annoying at times. Carol mostly thinks you are not serious enough but she does respect you. Jessica always had good things to say about you, her genius little brother. And when me and Sue would get together she would tell me about how you have all these different sides to yourself. So when I saw you at the bar I knew I had to take a shot and get to know you." She smiled watching Peter's expression brighten as she told him what her friends thought of him.

"Wow I knew Jess thought of me as a brother but I never thought she would brag about me." A small smirk on his face proud of what some of his teammates thought of him.

"Spider-girl is the bragger, she calls you her inspiration. Honestly I think she has a major crush on you." Janet laughed

"Yeah I know about that. She's about the same age as when I got my start, it's really tough to balance high school and being a hero." Though he did help Anya with her training, Jessica and Natasha had taken her in as their apprentice and taught her much like they taught Peter when he was starting out.

"And you know what, they were all right. You really are an amazing man Peter. And I have no idea how Mary-Jane could have thought of letting you go."

"It's not the first time" Peter said remembering all the other times MJ broke up with him.

"Well Mr. Parker I see what a great guy you are and I am not letting you go." She smiled "That's why I agreed to marry you, you are smart and can challenge me intellectually, you are kind and playful, a little shy at first but you always have a good heart. Just sitting down with you for those few hours I felt a real connection so when you asked me it just felt right to say yes. So what do you think?"

Peter thought to himself for a moment about Janet's attributes, not just her physical ones. She was as beautiful as any of the models that wore her fashions on the catwalk but that was just the surface. She had a lot of the attributes that he liked in his previous relationships. While not a scientist she had a sharp intellect like Gwen, she was flirty and playful like Felicia and had that trendsetter in the know that MJ boasted. All this without the drawbacks, Gwen was the one he felt closest to and was most important to him, however Felicia and MJ both had commitment issues. Maybe he should give it a shot.

"I am thinking about getting the Belgium waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. What about you Mrs. Parker?" He asked testing how it felt, and it felt surprisingly right.

"You read my mind Mr. Parker." She smiled feeling the warmth come through on Peter's face and feeling just as right as he did. The rest of breakfast was them happily eating and conversing. Quickly Peter became more comfortable and soon they were talking like old friends, they just seemed to click with each other. Two people both intelligent, witty and a bit playful. Both who have struggled with their places as heroes. Both who have been jilted by previous love interests and now have found each other.

"There is one thing we have to figure out before we can go back to New York, Peter." Jante said about halfway through her waffles. Peter nods for her to continue. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Oh Crapbaskets." Peter said having not thought about that issue till now.

"Let's get the big one out of the way first, the public." Janet started and Peter groaned, he had never had the best PR and Jamison always seemed to be out to ruin his name. "Actually Peter I think this one would be the most simple. We tell them that we got married."

Peter tilted his head in confusion. Despite not being the most PR savvy this seemed far too simple of a plan to work. "I am guessing there is more to it than that." He replied.

"Not really. We tell them that Janet van Dyne and Peter Parker got married. We keep your identity as Spider-man completely out of it. I never had a secret identity myself and for the past few months have been mostly retired from the hero gig. Hell most people totally forgot that I am the Wasp unless I do something that calls attention to it. Maybe later we can come up with a new hero name for me so I can go out with you." Janet explained as Peter nodded along with her.

"That sounds like a good idea Janet. I could help you build a new costume. With all the different costumes I have gone through maybe you can take some ideas from them." Peter said thinking back to all the outfits and color schemes he had worn over the years. yet every time he would always come back to the red and blues though tweaking the pattern on them.

"Yeah here I am the famous fashion designer and yet I have only ever had one costume my whole career with the Avengers. I think it may be a toss up between you and Tony as to who has more costumes." Janet laughed thinking of the sheer number of costume changes her husband has gone through. "What should we tell the rest of the Avengers, our friends? How do you think they will react?"

"Not to sure." Peter pondered. "Jess will probably be disappointed she wasn't a bridesmaid for the wedding."

"Hehe Carol will practically insist we have a big ceremony with everyone invited." Janet chuckled "She really likes weddings believe it or not."

"Some how I can see that. Luke will probably give me a whole speech on being a married hero, then show me pictures of Danielle doing something adorable."

"She really is a cutie. Not even Logan is immune to her cuteness. Oh we will definitely get an earful from all the married Avengers about rushing into a relationship. As if any of them have normal relationships to begin with." Janet replied.

"Yeah even Reed and Sue have their issues and they are like the ultimate power couple."

"Tony and Pepper were dancing around each other for years before he even became Ironman."

"Electra and Matt first met when she tried to kill him for a bounty put up by the Kingpin."

"Then there is Lance and Bobbie's on and off relationship. I mean they have gotten remarried like what three times now?" Janet laughed they really cared about each other but it was a trainwreck every time.

Then it hit Peter. "Oh god what are we going to tell Aunt May? And your family for that matter!"

Janet's expression fell slightly. "Well we don't have to worry about my family. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad was killed shortly before I graduated. I went to Hank to get help to avenge him and that's how I originally got my powers."

"I am sorry to hear about that." Peter said reminding of how his uncle died. "My parents died when I was six, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were the ones who raised me. Uncle Ben died when some crook stole his car and shot him. The thing was I could have stopped the guy he had just robbed the box office at an underground wrestling ring I was in trying to cash in on my powers. But I just let him go because it wasn't my responsibility. My uncle's last words to me stick in my head ever since then, 'with great power, comes great responsibility.' That's why I keep doing what I do. It's not the thrill or the fame or anything like that. I just want to help people because I can."

Janet reached her hand out and gave Peter's a gentle loving squeeze. "I would love to meet her Peter she must be an amazing person to raise such a caring nephew."

"Be careful though she is one tough cookie." Peter said earning a raised eyebrow from his wife. "Even Logan listens to her and is scared of her. Hell she once scolded Hulk when she was over at the mansion for thanksgiving one year."

"Wow she really is a tough cookie." The image of an elderly woman actually scolding the Hulk like a child was both amusing and slightly terrifying because that same woman was basically her new mother-in-law.

"What about Hank? You two were together for so long I don't see him taking this well." Peter said

"Yeah well we didn't really part on the best of terms. We had a huge fight but that actually had nothing to do with our relationship. Infact you could say we never had a relationship. After everything with avenging my father we just stayed together but nothing really developed. Looking back it was kind of pathetic. How about you any jealous ex girlfriends I should be worried about?" Janet finished on a lighter note trying to tease Peter a bit.

"Well there is MJ but she called it quits so many times I doubt you have to worry about her. I did go out with Kitty Pryde from the X-men for a while back in my senior year of highschool after Gwen well after she died. We stayed in touch mainly because we are both so close with Logan. Maybe Black Cat but she has never really gotten in the way with any of my other relationships before but she is kinda, um unpredictable. Then there was Betty Brant when I was working at the Bugle…"

"Hold on a minute!" Janet nearly shouted. "You went out with Betty?"

"Um yeah. What about it?" Peter asked not knowing how the two knew each other.

"She was my room-mate in college my freshman year!." Janet said excitedly "She really helped me adjust to college life."

"Yeah she took her mother's old job at the Bugle when she passed. She did that while taking some classes at the community college before she got into a 4 year school. She was the only one besides Robbie that could get big Jolly to simmer down. Honestly now I would describe us as being like siblings almost like me and Jessica only minus the whole spider powers thing." Peter elaborated excited that they had at least one person out of costume who knew them both. "The only other one I can think of is that disastrous date I had with Carol. I'm sure she told you about that."

"Yeah she did. I mean what are the odds of the Pizza Joint you two went to being robbed, then someone trying to mug you on a walk in the park, followed up by the Wrecking Crew throwing down in the middle of manhattan." Janet shook her head remembering the absurdity of it all

"Yeah when Ben heard about that he was laughing so hard." Peter laughed dryly shaking his head.

"Ben Grimm? I could see Johnny laughing at you but Ben doesn't seem like the type." Janet cocked an eyebrow at the out of sorts behavior of the rocky member of the Fantastic Four.

"No, not The Thing. Ben Riley is the Scarlet Spider down in Houston." Peter clarified

"Really? I always thought you two knew each other. You both seem really similar, what is he some sort of distant relative or something?"

"He kinda is my brother. Technically he is my clone with almost all of my memories. It was a really complicated time." Peter said as his brain began to hurt just thinking of the mass confusion in the part of his history he refers to in his head as the clone saga.

"You really do have some strange adventures Mr. Parker." Janet smirked at the strangeness of her husband's adventures.

"Well from now on they will be our strange adventures Mrs. Parker. If you are up for it?" Peter replied with a smirk of his own.

"You bet your well toned butt on that." She retorted earning a blush from her husband as he finished the last off his waffles.

Part 3 Flight, Friends and Family

Most people hate flying, the dealing with the airports and security, having to get there early and checking your luggage. Then there is being packing into a plane like sardines in a can. However if you happen to be flying on a private plane, it becomes a lot more enjoyable. Peter stared out of the window as the plane he originally flew out to vegas on was on it's return trip to New York, only he is not alone coming back.

Janet Parker formerly Janet van Dyne, the Wasp sat with her head in his lap napping as he ran his hand through her hair. Over the past three days after waking up in a bed together for the first time they had grown closer and closer. The breakfast that first morning got everything started and they continued to share their lives with each other, learning more and more about the other.

He was just about to join his wife in taking a nap before the cultured british voice of JARVIS Tony's AI butler. "Sir, we are making our final decent into the city."

"Thanks Jarvis." Peter said before giving "Jan, wake up. We are about to land in the city."

"Mmmmm" Janet groaned sitting up and stretching her arms and back. She was wearing casual and comfortable cloths, a golden yellow blouse with black yoga pants and strappy flats showed that she was a top tier fashion designer and model for a reason.

"Sir, I should inform you that Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are waiting by the hanger." JARVIS chimed in again.

"Tony was probably hoping to ambush you after your return." Janet said. "Jarvis I am guessing that Pepper told you to give Peter a heads up?"

"Indeed Mrs. Parker. Miss Potts was quite insistent that Mr. Parker be undisturbed during the length of his vacation." The artificial butler replied as the plane touched down on the tarmac and slowed down till it began to taxi to the hangar before coming to a stop.

"Well I guess it's time to make our grand entrance." Peter said getting up as the door to the plane came unsealed.

Meanwhile outside the plane.

"I really hope Peter loosened up. Having him be all depressed just didn't feel right around the mansion." Tony said to his girlfriend/assistant. Though they never actually got married they were as good as. Tony thought about proposing to her right after the Civil War but there was so much rebuilding that needed to be done. Both from the destruction of property, and the shattering of trust.

"I have to agree with you on that Tony. He usually is so cheerful it's tough to imagine he has been through more crap than just about any other hero." Pepper nodded agreeing with her lover. "Though I am not sure if sending him to Vegas was the best idea."

"Better than what Jessica had planed. She wanted to get a few of the female team members to hook up with him. Hehe as if that was ever going to happen." Tony chuckled at the idea of Spider-man being with any of the Avenger's women who could all be called some of the most beautiful women on the planet.

"From what I heard Carol and Wanda were both thinking of doing just that on their own." Pepper said as she sipped her latte. "In fact I had to tell them that it would probably be a good idea to at least wait a while after he gets back before jumping him."

"Geez two of the most powerful Avengers. I don't know whether to pity the guy or congradulate him." Tony shook his head as the plane's hatch opened.

"I'm thinking congratulations are in order." Pepper stammered a bit looking up at the entry way.

"Now why would that be Pep…" Tony began before he turned his eye to the not one but two figures exiting the plane. Now Tony is usually the poster child for superhero ADD but he is capable of being very observant and noticing miniscule details. Peter and Janet exiting the plane together with their hands clasped together and the glistening rings on their left hands were all details that did not escape the Iron Avenger.

Peter and Janet gracefully descended the steps and smiled at the look of a slack-jawed Tony. Pepper looked torn between giggling congratulations and shouting 'what the hell?' but managed to keep a straight face.

"Well I guess you two are the first to find out. Um surprise we got married in Vegas!" Peter said trying to make a joke.

"But, but, but, I didn't even know you two were together! I mean I don't pay to much attention to that kind of stuff but how did this happen? And weren't you all moppy because your girlfriend dumped you?" Tony stuttered. Carol and Wanda had both had a lot more interactions with the webhead. Carol from Civil War and the fact that she spends most of her time around New York. Hell they had even gone out on a date once! Wanda and Peter both spent a great amount of time in Kum Lun training Hope and he was one of the few that immediately forgave her for the whole House of M fiasco.

"Whirlwind romance in Las Vegas I guess is the short version." Janet smiled leaning into Peter's shoulder as he draped an arm around her.

"The car is ready to take us all to the mansion. I would hazard a guess that you would rather tell the story once?" Pepper asked earning a nod from the new couple. As they entered the car Pepper got on her phone and began making some calls.

Avengers Mansion

Avenger's Mansion was the first headquarters for the original Avengers prior to the opening of Avenger's Tower. Now it is mostly used as an occasional meeting place and a home for some of the members that don't have a permanent place of residence. Most of those that frequent the mansion were members of the original Avengers. Though now the main ballroom was filled with quite a few more than the usual residence.

"Hey Cap!" Clint Barton waved "Got any idea why Tony called us all here? I mean this seems really informal for a meeting."

"Not sure Clint." Steve replied unsure of this meeting as well.

"I was under the impression that it was Pepper that called the meeting." Jessica Drew said from the ballroom's bar, martini in hand. "If it was Tony we would be meeting at the tower."

Her best friend Carol Danvers sat next to her sipping on a glass of tonic water nodding in agreement. "Tony may be a genius but to gather up all of us here is not for one of his usual announcements. I wonder if Pepper finally got sick of him dragging his feet and proposed herself."

"HA Such would be most amusing indeed!" Thor laughed swinging a flagon of ale at a table near the bar. "The Lady Potts is a most spirited woman."

"From what I have been told Tony and Pepper are returning from the airport with Peter Parker. Apparently he has returned from his vacation." Natasha Romanov aka the Black Widow was normally not one to engage in gossip but has been trying to become closer to her team-mates

"How could you possibly know about that? Pepper made sure no one knew exactly where he was going and when he was coming back." Anya aka Spider-girl questioned receiving only an incredulous looks from her part time mentor. "Oh right world class super spy, totally forgot about that."

'Peter's back?' shot through the minds of several of the lady Avengers excitedly.

"I just hope the web-head is done with the whole mopping around thing." Logan the wolverine said from his table with Thor, cracking open a beer of his own.

"Logan it sounds as if you actually care about him." Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch teased her fellow mutant avenger. Logan only snarled in response.

A loud belch caused the entire room to turn to the large table where the Hulk was sitting stuffing his face. "Hulk agrees with puny man." Hulk said earning another growl from Logan. "Spider more funny when not sad."

"You got that right big guy." Jennifer Walters aka She-hulk the big green guy's cousin chimed in from an adjoining table sitting with her law partner Matt Murdok, the Daredevil.

"I still can not believe this fascination so many of you have with Parker." Hank Pym scoffed from his corner of the room. "He is just some street level hero with a big mouth who gets in way over his head. He isn't even worth being on the roster." Over the months after Civil War Hank had undergone some changes. When Janet left him he took it harder than anyone expected. Prior to her leaving he seemed to not really care about her that much, but after he became very angry and much more violent. Her leaving him happend after a long time of tenseness between them as well as several of his own failures as a hero and as a scientist. Having given up the Ant-man suit to Scott Lang, Pym rebranded himself as the Yellow-jacket and took to dealing with criminals in a manner more fitting of the Punisher then of an Avenger.

"Your one to talk Pym." James Rhodes the Warmachine glared at the doctor. "He may be a street level hero but he has taken on threats that got the better of most of us at one time or another." This earned a general agreement from others around the room, including the Heroes for Hire members Luke Cage and Danny Rand.

"Ah have been in his head so ah know what kind of person he is." The southern bell Rogue defended. "Spider's teamed up with the X-men a bunch, is on two Avengers teams, and is a member of the Future Foundation. He is more of a hero then you are Pym." She finished with a bit of venom. Over the years the two of them had become close, what with his former relationship with her early roommate Kitty Pryde, his friendship with Logan, the number of times he helped out the X-men, and her new status as an Avenger. He even helped mediate her issues with Carol and got the two of them to resolve their issues. Though still not the best of friends Carol and Rogue now count each other as trusted comrades. As her own relationship with the cajun Gambit fizzled she found herself crushing on the noble yankee Spider-man.

"Which is more then you can say about yourself Hank, you are only on one team of Avengers. And even that is shaky." Sam Wilson AKA the Falcon responded with his own opinion. Since Hank's anger issues started becoming more of a problem he had been placed on probation something that did not help the situation. The main issue was a situation involving Scott Lang's daughter Cassie, who was exposed to the Pym serum. It took the combined brainpower of Reed, Tony, Bruce and Hank McCoy to figure out how to save her. Pym basically refused to help saying that it wasn't worth the time.

"Whatever." Pym snarled stalking towards one of the side exits. "I don't have to take this crap. Tell Stark if he calls me again he better not waste my time." Slamming the side door he exited out of the once pacifist avenger was now nothing but a seething ball of anger.

"What a jerk." Came the voice of the ever friendly Doreen Green. Squirrel-girl normally is the most polite and sweetest hero, hardly ever saying anything bad about anyone, even the villains she would fight.

The whole room nodded in agreement with the bushy tailed heroine. For the next few minutes the various members mulled about and chatted catching up with each other. that was until the main doors to the ballroom flew open. Tony strood into the room with a smirk on his face about what was going to happen. Pepper walked right beside him with a smile of her own happy for the two that were waiting to make their own entrance.

"So I am guessing by the looks on your face that Spidey's vacation went well, and he is back to his old self?" Clint asked as the two walked past.

"How did you…" Pepper started before whirling around. "Natasha!" she yelled the surprise now partially ruined by the resident super spy.

Tony chuckled at the situation. The super spy had a habit of finding out basically everything. Though she would restrain herself for the annual Avengers Secret Santa. "You could say that Clint. His vacation went really well, he even brought back a special friend." Tony said to the purple archer. This raised eyebrows around the room as everyone turned to the doorway where two figures stood.

"Hey everybody! I'm back!" Janet smiled standing next to Peter.

"Yeah I went to Vegas and came back with more than just a million dollars." Peter added his hand still intertwined with Janet's.

"JAN!" came a shout from Jessica as she rushed over to her friend. Carol shook her head and smiled before following the female arachnid hero. "So the two of you met up in Vegas?" Jessica said looking back and forth between the two returning heroes before turning to Carol. "You might have to step up your game Carol if Jan is now interested in Peter too." She said with a smirk.

Behind Jessica, Janet lifted her left hand flashing the wedding ring. This caused her long time friend to go wide eyed and mouth 'Oh My God'.

Jessica spun back around, saw the ring and immediately knew what happened. "YOU TWO GOT MARRIED!"

The general consensus of the room was a resounding "WHAT!?" 

**A/n And there it is the first entry in my new story Spider in Vegas! what did you all think? Did anyone suspect Janet as the lucky lady? What will happen now that our two main characters have returned to New York? Well I can tell you next is the Avenger's reactions as well as telling the news to Aunt May.**

 **This was a little shorter than I initially wanted it to be but time got away from me. With the holidays here it has been tough on my family, this time of year was my mom's favorite and doing it without her is really affecting me, my dad, and my sister. Writing can be very therapeutic to me but it also makes the amount of writing I do rather sporadic. I will try to keep to the schedule I have set for myself in my last big announcement. I will be releasing a new chapter of Spectacular Summer in December and will be working on a new chapter for Surprising Marriage Contract hopefully done by new years. all this while continuing to do chapters for WotW. Also I realized that I forgot to mention Spiders in the League in my announcement. I am still mapping out possible storylines for that series and will eventually return to it early next year. I am trying to juggle a lot of balls but I will get to them.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and i hope you have a very happy holidays!**


End file.
